Child Of Hecates
by kevin1984
Summary: Hecates Goddess of magic is forced to hide her son. who is destined to bring down the King of the Gods. To keep him safe, she places him in a world of her own creation. The magical world. Where the fate of another boy will be decided. Pairings Percy/Thaila Harry/Daphne or Hermione Poll will be posted More details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Child Of Hecate's  
**

**A/N: Well here is the first chapter of my new Harry potter/Percy Jackson Crossover. I am still looking for a co-writer, but until i find one then i will try to update when i can.  
**

**Main Characters  
**

**Perseus Black: God Parents Hecate's and Poseidon  
**

**Harry Potter: Grandson of the Goddess Hecate and a wizard  
**

**Hermione Jean Granger: demigod/witch Mother Athena  
**

**Daphne Greengrass: demigod/witch Mother Aphrodite  
**

**Thaila Grace: demigod/witch father Zeus  
**

**Main pairings : Percy/Thalia Harry/Daphne or Hermione (I will allow you to choose.)  
**

**Along with the main character, other characters will be used from both franchises. Note this is pre Hero of Olympus Series so there will be no Jason, or any of the other Romans within this story. I hope you enjoy the first chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Percy Jackson series. However i do own this story, and may own Oc who mat appear in it.  
**

**Olympus**

Hecate's Goddess of Magic and the night paced back and forth in her temple. She was furious. She had just learnt that three children had been born into her own special world she had created, and that they were all demigods. She had made it perfectly clear that she didn't want any of the God's or Goddess's to mix with her chosen. Aphrodite had started it. She had noticed a good looking gentleman on one of her shopping trips in London. She had then seduced the mortal and as soon as she had given birth had left the child on the man's doorstep. It would have been ok had it been a normal mortal, but it wasn't. He was a wizard, one of her chosen, and now his new daughter would not only be a Witch but a demigod too. After Aphrodite Athena had decided that she liked the looks of a man, again this mortal turned out to be a wizard. demigod number two. The last straw was the King of Gods himself. Zeus had gone behind his wife's back and sneaked down to the mortal world. He had ran into a young woman who he wined and dined, then seduced. Again this mortal turned out to be a witch. Hecate's couldn't believe how unlucky she was all her fellow Gods and Goddess had managed to find either a witch or wizard to seduce. She dreaded to think what the children would be like when they got older. She suddenly placed her hands on her stomach

"Easy Perseus. Mummy having a bad day, and she doesn't need you making it worse."

Hecate sat down in one of her chairs and laid back, stroking her stomach gently. She herself was pregnant, however what made her situation unique was she was carrying a full God. She had fallen love with Poseidon, and due to his relation to Zeus, any child born of the big three would be an immediate threat to Olympus, and Zeus himself. Zeus decreed that he or his brother were not allowed to have children. Hecate laughed. The bloody hypocrite. He had broken the deal straight away by mating with one of her chosen. His brother was just as bad. Hades had two children, however he wouldn't reveal where they were so Zeus could not harm them. It was after this that Poseidon decided to go one better then his brothers, and instead of having a demigod. He would have a full God. Of course Hecates had to hide the fact that the child was someone else's and not Poseidon. She waved her hand over a small globe in front of her. In this globe she could see her world and everything that was going on. She sensed something immediately and zoomed in. She looked down into a hospital ward, and smiled. It seems one of her own Children Lily Potter was about to give birth to her first grand child. Hecates, stood up. She decided that if she was the child grandmother then she should be there to support her daughter. She waved her hands over herself to change her image. Now instead of dark black hair and sapphire blue eyes, she had long flowing red hair and green eyes just like her daughter Lily. She flashed herself down to the her world looking forward to holding her first grand child.

**St Mungo's Hospital London**

"That it Mrs Potter breath. Your almost there. A couple more pushes. That's it Mrs Potter here comes the head and..."

"wah wah wah"

The midi-witch gently rubbed the new born baby in towel. She then used her wand to clean the baby up. She pointed her wand at the little baby stomach and produced a small clip which placed around the cord. She then used her wand to sever the cord. She looked down and smiled

"Congratulations Mrs Potter. It a beautiful health baby Boy."

Lily took her new son from the arms of the midi-witch and looked down into the little face of her new son. "Hello Harry, welcome to the world." She looked up and leaned into her husband who had tears in his eyes at seeing his new son for the first time.

"He's perfect Lily. Well done Love."

He kissed his wife gently on her forehead and left her and Harry so that she could give him hid first feed. James turned to see is three best friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew clapping.

"Well done old boy, well done."

James smiled he was about to say something when the door opened revealing almost splitting image of his Lily. He looked to his wife to see her surprised face.

"Mum! What are you doing here?"

Hecate walked up to the bed and gave a daughter a kiss on her forehead. "Come now Lily you didn't expect me to miss the birth of my first grandson did you. Oh he's so adorable. You must be very proud."

Lily smiled however she was giggling. Hecate's wondered what was making her giggle, when she turned around to see all the men bowing to her. Hecate sighed.

"Oh for heaven sake. Stand up all of you! How many times have I told you about doing that every time I pop in for a visit. I may have created you, but I do not expect to be worshipped every five minutes. I am not like all the other God and Goddess you know."

Sirius stood up. "Sorry Milady, old habits."

Hecate shook her head. "May I see the child so that I may bless my grandson?"

Lily smiled then handed Harry over to her mother. She watched a Hecate slowly muttered a few words, and Harry glowed a gently blue.

"There he is protected from the three worse spells ever designed. The ones who cast them at him, will have them rebound onto themselves, Now I must get back to Olympus. I will try pop in soon to see you Lily. Good luck all of you."

Hecate's handed Harry back to Lily then stood and slowly vanished from the room. Once she was gone everyone began to fuss over Harry. However all the fussing stopped as their old headmaster came running through the door.

"Lily, James you and your new born son are in great danger."

**Four months later Olympus**

Hecate's smiled down at the little bundle in her arms. Perseus had finally been born, and she couldn't have been happier. She sat in her temple rocking her new son to sleep. She suddenly looked up to a mist of water vapour slowly drift into her temple. She watched as the vapour reformed to reveal the God of the sea standing there smiling.

"How is he?"

Hecate looked up. "Just perfect. He has both of our black hair, and your dazzling green sea eyes. His power potential is off the scale Poseidon. He is going to be one very powerful God when he gets older..."

Hecates was interrupted from saying any more as three light suddenly appeared before them. The lights formed into three figures. One of the figures held a pair of scissors, while one of the others held a piece of thread between her fingers ready to be cut. The fates spoke in unison.

"Not Just powerful Milady, but the King of all the Gods. Perseus is Zeus's demise. That is why he must be hidden until he is ready to face the King of the Gods. Hidden where no God or Goddess can find him. Hidden in a world of your own creation. Only in this world will he be safe from Zeus."

Hecate shook her head. "Zeus already knows of my world. He has already a child within it. How will me leaving Perseus in my world protect him from Zeus?"

The fates looked at each other, then turned to the Goddess and God in front of them. "Once Perseus as been left in your world. You must seal it, so that no God or Goddess can ever access it again. You will have to cut all ties with your son until the time comes for him to face his destiny. If you do not then Zeus will kill your son."

Hecate looked to Poseidon, she could see the God was shaking with rage. "My brother as ruled too long over all of Olympus. He has ignored the prayers of the mortal and carries on to just allow the world to destroy itself. Well no more. If Perseus is destined to bring my Brother's rule to an end then so be it. Take him Hecate. Make sure that he is safe. I will try to do everything I can to protect him, as Lord of the sea's I control all water sources, including those which flow into your world. I may not be able to help him directly but indirectly I will do all I can."

Hecate nodded. "I will take him to my daughters, she has a son a few months older then Perseus. I will ask for her to adopt him, and keep him safe. For her son faces a great destiny too. Maybe both boys could help each other, when the time comes."

The fates looked at one another. "Milady you must go now. We sense Zeus is approaching. He has smelled the child and knows who it's father is. Go quickly."

Hecate was about to protest before a bolt of lighting came towards her. Hecates eyes widened, no one had ever survived Zeus master bolt. However she was relieved to see her secret love Poseidon, intercept the bolt with his trident.

"Go now Hecates."

Hecate nodded, and vanished from Olympus, leaving her secret love Poseidon and his brother Zeus in deadlock.

**Godric Hollow**

Hecate appeared on the quite streets of the little village of Godric Hollow. She knew that her daughter was in hiding here, and knew they would be the perfect parents for Perseus. She opened the little gate and slowly walked up the small garden path towards the small cottage, now illuminated by the soft moonlight glow. She rang the bell and waited.

The door opened revealing Lily standing there. Eyes open wide in surprise.

"Mum?"

Hecate's smiled. "Hello Lily. You mind if I come in? I have an important matter to discuss with you and your husband."

Lily moved to the side and allowed her mother to walk by. She noticed some soft crying coming from the bundle that her mother held, and wondered what had made her appear on their doorstep this late in the evening. She closed the door behind her and walked into the little lounge and giggled as she saw her husband bowing towards her mother.

"For heaven sakes James. It is just my mother."

James ignored his wife and stayed bowing in front of the Goddess.

"Honestly James. I have told you before you don't need to keep doing this. You are the husband of my daughter who I love very much. I could not ask for a better man to be her husband. So stand up right now, as I have something to discuss with you."

James Moved to stand by his wife. They both looked at the Goddess who was still rocking the small bundle in her arms. They waited patiently until their guest began to speak.

"How is my grandson doing? As he had any accidents yet?"

Lily smiled. Harry is doing very well. He had few accidents but nothing too serious. I noticed you also have a baby. Is he yours?"

Hecate nodded. "Yes however he is not a demigod but a God, and I need to hide him from Zeus."

James stepped forward and frowned. "Milady with all due respect. We are in enough trouble as it is. I mean we have a evil wizard after us, and now you wish us to look after your son, and risk having a God on our backs. I am afraid I cannot take that risk with my family, however i might know of someone who could help. You remember Sirius? Well he has always wanted a son, so that he would have someone to pass his title onto. However he as recently discovered that he cannot have children, and as been rather down. Maybe Perseus is the perfect solution. He would be safe and cared for, plus it wouldn't be putting my family in more danger then it already is."

Hecate thought about what her daughters husband had just said. He was right, it wasn't fair for her to place Perseus in their care, especially as they were hiding from someone, and she could also understand the point of Zeus being a threat. Hecate was not one to trust the fates, as in the past they had been nothing but trouble for her. However she found herself running out of options. She needed to seal her world quickly, as she had no idea how long Poseidon could keep Zeus at bay.

"Very well James. I will leave Perseus with you, so that you may hand him over to Sirius. Inform Sirius that I will make sure that his name will be down at Hogwarts. I will also leave him access to my vault at Gringotts."

Hecate kissed Perseus one last time before handing him over to Lily. "Good Bye Perseus. Know that your I love you and so does your father. We will watch over you stay safe."

Hecate's then kissed Lily and James Goodbye, before vanishing away into the night.

**Hogwarts**

Albus Dumbledore Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and headmaster of Hogwarts, sat behind his desk smiling. Everything was going like clock work. The Potters had bought his little story regarding the prophecy, and had allowed him to hide them, in the one place he knew they would be vulnerable. Before he could think any further, he was forced to shield his eyes from a blinding light that appeared before him. He drew is wand a spell on the edge of his tongue. When a thunderous female voice sounded, shattering everything in his office. he knew that voice he had heard it so long ago. it was the Goddess Hecate's

_"Albus Dumbledore! You may think you are cleaver, however I know all about your plans. You are just lucky that the fates have forbidden me from getting involved with the young Potter's fate, however I have decided to even the odds. My own son will be by his side, and will attend this school. Do not attempt to mess with him Albus, or you will find yourself in trouble with not one divine being but two. For my son is no demigod Albus. He is a God. Which means spells are useless against him. At present he is with the Potter's but will soon be adopted by Sirius into the Black family."_

Before Albus could protest the voice was gone. He quickly stood up and opened the register for new births. His eyes widened as one name began to scribe itself into the book. Perseus Black.

**Godric Hollow**

James and Lily sat opposite Sirius as he held young Perseus in his arms. They both smiled as Sirius was rocking him gently. They knew they had made the right choice in choosing him.

"So you will adopt Perseus into the Black family?"

Sirius looked up, and nodded. "Of course. I have always wanted an heir of my own. And now thanks to the higher powers I have one. He will be looked after and bought up with kindness and love, I can assure you."

Lily nodded. "Mother said that she would take care of his registration at Hogwarts, and that she had opened up her vault in Gringotts, so that he might be looked after. So you have no worry on the money front."

Sirius looked up. "Lily the Black family is very wealthy. He will have only the best. As a Black heir should. Did Lady Hecates mention anything else?"

James nodded. "She wants him informed about who he is, but that should be revealed when he is a lot older. She also said she hopes that you will love him, as if he was your own."

Sirius Rocked Perseus a few more times. "You don't have to worry about that Prongs. I already love him as my own. I will bring him over sometimes so that he can get use to Harry. As from what you were telling me Lady Hecate's wishes them to be good friends, who will support each other later in life."

Sirius stood up and turned to Lily and James. "I will bring him over tomorrow, once we get him some clothes and other essentials. Well goodnight Lily, prongs. Give Harry a hug for me."

Lily and James waved as Sirius walked through the fireplace and vanished. James turned to Lily. "You know, I think we just made an old dog very happy."

**Time Skip October 31st 1981**

Sirius was sitting in his lounge smiling as young Perseus was playing on the floor with his toys. He was amazed how clever his new son was. The boy could already say a number of words, as well as perform accidental magic. However it was a few days ago that really spooked Sirius.

_Flash back_

_Sirius was in the kitchen giving Perseus a bath in the sink, when he noticed something strange. As Perseus was playing with the water, the water suddenly began to rise up out of the sink. At first Sirius thought it was some accidental magic. However that idea soon went out of the window as he watched his sons eyes glow and watched in wonder as the water began to warp itself into a ball made of water. The ball then floated between Perseus hands. Sirius wondered what his son was doing, however he didn't have time as he was sent flying across the room as a jet of water hit him in the chest. He stood up completely soaked. He watched as Perseus giggled in the sink."_

_End Of Flashback_

It was after that incident that he had asked Lily, if she knew anything else about Perseus, and why he could control water so well. He was surprised to see Lily just laugh at him. However once she had stopped she told him that Poseidon was the father. Sirius could now see why Perseus could make water do the stuff it did, he was not only the son of the Goddess of magic, but also the son of Poseidon God of the seas. Suddenly he leapt to his feet, as he was James best friend he had been made Harry's godfather, and could sense when his godson needed him.

"Kretcher! Look after Perseus, I have a feeling that Harry is in danger. I won't be long."

The little house elf bowed. "I will look after little master Sir. He will be safe with me."

Sirius nodded before apparating to the front of his best friends cottage. However as soon as he arrived he gasped as he surveyed the cottage. It was on fire, and a huge hole had been blown in the wall. Sirius raced down the path into the cottage. He suddenly tripped over something. He looked to see what he had tripped over, only to find it was the body of his best friend. He slowly got up, he was about to kneel next to him, when he heard a faint crying. Sirius immediately ran up the stairs and into the Nursery. He wept as he saw Lily Body flat out on the Nursery floor. He then looked to the corner and saw a smouldering pile of black robes. He noticed a certain rat scurry away. Sirius Growled

"Pettigrew!"

Sirius was about to give chase, however he turned to the small cot to see his godson moving around. He thanked the heavens that his godson had survived. He looked down into the cot, and saw a light blue shield around Harry. As soon as he put his hands into the cot the shield vanished. He picked up Harry and looked down at him more closely. He growled as he noticed a weird lightning bolt scar now laying above his right eye. He was about to leave when he came face to face with Albus Dumbledore.

"Sirius give me Harry? I will make sure he is kept safe."

Sirius growled. "I am sure you will old man. Just like you promised to keep Lily and James safe. His parents are dead and as his godfather it is my responsibility to look after him. Now why don't you clean up this mess. As I need to get Harry back home."

Before Dumbledore could protest Sirius vanished from the spot. Dumbledore growled. "No! This was not part of the plan. He was suppose to chase after Pettigrew. Now how will I get the Potter child under my control."

Dumbledore stormed out of the cottage and vanished into the night. He would have to think of a new plan to get the Potter brat under his thumb.

**A/N: So there is the first chapter. Hope you like it. As many of you would have guessed. Harry will not be going to the Dursley's and Sirius will not be going to Azkaban. So expect some twist and turns on the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

**A/N: Hi here is chapter two. Please bare in mind that the children are around seven years old, and i have tried to make them sound just like their age in their actions and words.**

**Ministry Of magic seven years later**

Court room 10 was filled to the brim with witches and wizard, sitting down waiting for the case to begin. Many of them had sat through this case twice now, and was hoping that today. It was finally put to bed. The bench was also filled with Various heads representing their houses. In the middle of this bench sat the Minister of magic Cornelius Fudge, who looked completely pissed off about going through this case once again. Down in the pit just in front of the public gallery stood two tables. on the left stood Albus Dumbledore, while on the right stood Sirius Black.

Albus Dumbledore stood in front of the Wizengamot, he had tried twice already to get custody of Harry Potter. This was is third attempt in three years. he had come armed this time though, and knew he had a good chance of gaining custody if he could prove that Sirius was unfit to look after Harry. He slowly raised both his hands and began to speak.

"Minister I must ask that you and the Wizengamot reconsider your position on this matter. Even though the Dark Lord Voldemort is gone, he still has followers who would take great pleasure in taking revenge for their fallen master. Harry Potter is not save in the wizarding world. I ask that you allow me to take up his guardianship, so that I can keep him save from harm."

Sirius growled from the opposite desk. He was a getting a little tired of having to defend his rights to be Harry's godfather, every year it had been the same summoning letter. Sirius had no clue why Dumbledore was dong his up most to disturb a happy home, but was determined to see him off. Like he had done on the last two occasions. He looked to see the Minister of Magic listening to Albus. He then heard the minister speak.

"Albus Dumbledore. This council is tired of hearing the same thing from you. Harry Potter is happy with his Godfather, who by rights has legal guardianship of him. Unless you can convince this council that Lord Black is not fit to look after the young Potter heir, then this council rules against you."

Dumbledore frowned. "Would the fact that the Black family is considered a dark family within the eyes of the Ministry, help my case. The fact they are well known to be connected to the dark arts. I mean the Black Library itself is filled with books on the dark arts. Surely a child should not be exposed to them."

Sirius growled. "For your information Dumbledore. The Black Library has been moved to my vault in Gringotts. I too did not like the fact that not only Harry, but my own adoptive son Perseus could so easily access them. I have also taken the liberty to have Gringotts go over the entire house, and all dark objects, and anything connected to the dark arts have been removed. To insure the safety of Harry and Perseus."

Fudge smiled from the bench. "Then that is settled. We the council are happy for Lord Black to carry on looking after Harry Potter. Case dismissed."

Dumbledore gritted his teeth, he had been beaten again. He thought he had Sirius with the Black library and dark arts connection, only for the old dog to slip right through his net. Dumbledore was running out of time. The longer Harry stayed with Sirius, the more he was going to learn and become independent, a trait that Dumbledore could not have in any of his pawns. He left the Ministry determined to gain guardianship of Harry one way or the other.

**12 Grimmauld Place**

Sirius sighed as he stepped through the fireplace. He was almost knocked over by two energetic children running around his feet. He looked to see where Kretcher was, and saw the old house elf cleaning up some spilt juice.

"Perseus, Harry, What have I told you about running around the house?"

Harry stopped in front of his godfather. "But Sirius Perseus was doing his water trick, he splashed me causing me too spill my juice."

Perseus frowned. "I was not, Dad he's lying I was playing with my toys when Harry broke one. I used my water power to teach him a lesson."

Sirius shook his head. "Perseus what have I told you about using your hidden power on Harry. You don't use it on family, and you young man say sorry to Perseus for breaking his toy."

Harry lowered his head and mumbled. "Sorry." Sirius nodded in approval, he then turned to his own son. "Perseus what do you say to Harry, for using your power on him."

Perseus also looked down. "Sorry Harry, I won't do it again."

Sirius smiled. "Now I want you both to go upstairs and get ready for dinner. Lord Greengrass is coming over with his daughter, I have also invited Lady Grace, seeing how you both got on so well with their daughters at the last social get together.

Harry and Perseus eyes widened. "You mean Daphne and Thaila are coming to see us?"

Sirius nodded. Yes I have an important matter to discuss with both their parents, so the four of you will have to play amongst yourself before dinner ok?"

Harry and Perseus nodded. And ran upstairs, pushing each other around as they raced to see who could get to their room first. Sirius walked into his study. And removed two contracts from his drawer. He didn't tell the boys why he was meeting Lady Grace and Lord Greengrass, as he felt they were too young to understand. He was going to attempt to arrange a marriage contract for both of them. As it was the normal thing for a pure-blooded family ro do. He had spoken to Lady Grace and Lord Greengrass through the floo and they were all for it. After all an alliance between the Black, Greengrass and Grace family, would be a true force to faced against.

He looked up to the cloak to see that he had an hour to get ready. He quickly walked out of his study and closed the door, before popping his head around the door to see Kretcher starting dinner. He had noticed a huge change in the old house elf, as soon as he had bought Perseus into the family. He walked up stairs ready to get changed. He quickly poked his head into Perseus room, to see him dressing up in a smart shirt and black trousers. He then watched his son try to comb his hair, however it never seemed to want to lay flat. Sirius then poked his head around Harry's door and saw him, attempting to get ready, however he seemed to have lost his glasses, and was having difficulties in putting his clothes on. Sirius stepped into the room and picked his glasses up, before placing them back on his face. He saw Harry smile.

"Thanks Sirius."

Sirius rubbed the top of his godson's head. "Anytime pup. So what do you think of Daphne? You think she a nice girl?"

Harry turned and screwed his face up in a sort of not sure manner. "She seems nice. Little bossy though, but I like her."

Sirius stood up and grinned. "Glad to hear it. Now hurry up as you have to wash as well before they get here, and they will be here soon.

"Ok Sirius, I will hurry up."

Sirius left Harry to get dressed. He had just finished putting some after shave on when he heard Kretcher.

"Lord Black, Lord Greengrass as just arrived with little miss Greengrass, should I show them into the lounge?"

Sirius came out of his room to see both little boys standing at the top of the stairs looking nervous. Sirius gave them a each a little push and watched them hold onto the railing as the walked down the stairs. He followed soon after them. He got to the bottom to come face to face with a tall gentleman, with blonde hair.

"Clyde so good to see you, and you too Daphne. Your looking very pretty tonight in your dress."

Daphne smiled and curtsey towards Sirius. "Thank you Lord Black. Is Harry and Perseus here?"

Sirius pointed to one of the room just off from the main corridor. "They should be in their games room. Hopefully tidying up a little."

Daphne nodded in understanding, before skipping off towards the door that Sirius had pointed at.

Sirius turned to Clyde. "You still haven't told me who her mother was?"

Clyde gave a gentle cough. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you Sirius. I myself found it hard to believe at first."

Sirius was intrigued, he was about ask more, when his fire place glowed and a woman with flowing black hair stepped out of the flames, wrestling with a little girl with short black hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Thaila I told you we are going to see Perseus and Harry tonight. Now will you stopped playing up please."

Thaila carried on fighting her mother. She was trying to take off her little dress that her mum had put on her. She hated dresses and anything pink.

"No I don't want to wear this silly dress. Percy will laugh at me. I hate it, I hate it."

Sirius was about to step in when he noticed Thaila mother jump back as if she had suffered an electric shock. He watched her growl.

"That's it Missy. We are going straight home. I told you about using your powers on me. Your just as stubborn as your bloody father."

Sirius watched Thaila's mum about to leave when he quickly intervened. "Lady Grace. She doesn't have to wear a dress if she doesn't want too. Here allow me."

Thaila backed away from the approaching man as he pulled a small stick out of his pocket. A stick she had seen mummy use so many times. She didn't like it when mummy used her stick, funny things always happened. She tried to hide behind her mum, before a soft beam of light hit her clothes. She looked down to see her dress change into a t-shirt and pair of jeans. She was a lot happier in this then that silly dress.

"Thank you Lord Black. Mummy can I see Perseus and Harry now. Please?"

Linda sighed. "Very well, but you play up again young lady and we are going straight home understand?"

Thaila nodded, she walked down the corridor and heard Perseus voice from one of the doors. She quickly opened it, and walked in. leaving the adults to talk in the hall way.

"Lady Grace. Permit me in asking, but was that lighting a saw in your little girl hand, before she gave you a shock?"

**In Games Room.**

Harry, Daphne and Perseus was playing a game on the floor before the three children turned to see Thaila walking in.

Perseus smiled and stood up. He walked over a gave her a little hug. "Hi Thaila, want to come and play?"

Thaila nodded and took hold of Perseus hand. They both then sat down next to Harry and Daphne to play snakes and ladders. Thaila immediately grabbed the blue counter, this did not go down well with Perseus after all blue was his favourite colour.

"Hey no fair. Blue is my colour, you can be red."

Perseus tried to wrestle the blue counter out of Thaila hand. The two children began to fight over the counter until Thaila eyes glowed blue and she sent a nasty shock right into Perseus.

"Ouch, no fair. Take this."

Perseus immediately stood up. He screwed his face up. Suddenly there was a large creaking sound around the room. Harry and Daphne decided to stand against the wall, however that turned out to be a bad idea as a pipe suddenly burst out of the wall and a jet of water hit Thaila, sending her across the room.

Thaila got up and immediately run to the door. "I'm telling my mummy you did that. Mummy, Mummy."

Perseus watched the door open and saw a tall women walk in and kneel before Thaila. He then watched the woman hug Thaila.

"What's wrong honey?"

Thaila turned and pointed at Perseus. "He sprayed me with water and got me all wet"

The woman stood up and looked down at Perseus. The young God knew he was in trouble, so he did what any other seven year old would do try to blame it on someone else.

"It wasn't me, the pipe broke and the water hit her. Honest. She hurt me when she shocked me."

The woman eyes softened as she looked to see the pipe had indeed been broken. She quickly brandished her wand and fixed it. She then pointed her wand at Thaila and dried all her clothes.

"There all done. Now play nice Thaila, Mummy trying to speak to Perseus's daddy."

Once Thaila mum had left the room Perseus glared at Thaila while she just poked her tongue out at him.

"I'm Blue!"

**In Sirius study**

Sirius looked at both figures now sitting opposite him.**  
**

"Before we discuss anything. I feel we need to be entirely honest with each other. As if were going to form this alliance, then we need to know we can trust each other. So Lady Grace, who is Thaila father? As I know of no normal wizard who possesses the power of electricity."

Linda sighed. She knew it would have to come out soon, however she wasn't expected it this soon. Sirius was right though, if they were going to form an alliance then they needed to be totally honest with each other.

"Seven years ago I meet a nice gentleman in the park. He offered to buy me dinner and one thing lead to another, when morning had come he had left me. At first I was a bit upset as I felt used. It was a few weeks later that I found out I was pregnant with Thaila. Suddenly he reappeared again to tell me he would make sure that me and Thaila would be looked after. It was in a conversation that he accidentally let slip that he was Zeus. He then went on to tell me that this would be his first demigod child and that he was excited about it. However due to his duty he couldn't be there for Thaila but would make sure we were looked after. I discovered that a huge amount of gold had been deposited into my vault. I asked the Goblin who had deposited it, but they said they could not say, as the depositor asked to remain nameless. For seven years I have had to put up with her little bits of accidental magic. It is only when she gets really angry that she start using her fathers powers."

Sirius nodded. "And you Clyde who is Daphne's mother?"

Clyde shook his head. "Funny you should ask, she is actually Lady Aphrodite's daughter. I couldn't believe my luck when this cute girl started talking to me. I hadn't had many girlfriends and was a virgin. She was my first. Like you I woke up to find her gone, with only a rose left on the pillow. Nine months later, I found Daphne on my doorstep with a letter explaining everything. She said that she was forbidden to raise her on Olympus so it was up to me to look after her. Like you I found myself very wealthy one day."

Sirius smiled. "I see so all those stories about you and various girls at Hogwarts were a pack of lies?"

Clyde looked down sheepishly. "Yes."

Sirius barked. "Oh Greengrass, James and me truly believed you. Well I guess seeing you have all told me about your children then it is only fair for me to come clean as well as to speak. Let us begin with Harry. I am sure I don't need to remain you of what took place all those years ago? As Harry Potters Godfather it was up to me to take him in. However what you don't know is that Lily was the daughter of Lady Hecate, making Harry her Grandson. Perseus is a whole different kettle of fish all together. And I must have you both swear an oath that you will not repeat anything I tell you."

Clyde and Linda both swore the oath and waited patiently for Sirius to explain.

"Perseus is not a wizard nor is he a demigod. He is in fact a God."

**A/N: Here ends Chapter two. Hope you liked it, and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson**

**A/N: here is chapter three. Hope you enjoy it. Again i have tried to write the characters at their appropriate age. Please review after reading.**

**Sirius Study  
**

Clyde and Linda's eyes widened. They couldn't believe what Sirius had just told them. Perseus was a God. It was Clyde who recovered first.

"But how? Why is he here? In our world."

Sirius took a sip of his drink. "I have only been filled on a few brief details, but what I have learnt is that Perseus is the son of Poseidon and Lady Hecate. His birth was considered a threat to Zeus, so to protect him, Hecate decided to hide him in our world. He originally was going to be looked after by Lily and James Potter, but it was decided that because I can not have children naturally, then I would adopt him and make him my heir to the Black Family."

Linda blinked."If Perseus is the son of Poseidon and Lady Hecate's surely placing both the son of Poseidon and my daughter who is Zeus child in a marriage contract is not a good idea. After all legends tell us Zeus hates his brother, so surely both divine being would never give their blessing to the union of Thaila and Perseus."

Sirius nodded. "That's why instead of an ironclad contract I want to place a few stipulations in it, so that if the two do not work out and grow up to hate each other, then they can get out of the contract immediately."

Linda nodded. "That would suite me better, especially after hearing the origins of Perseus."

Sirius then turned to Clyde. "I personally think that we won't have any problems with Daphne and Harry so it is up to you, if you which to add any stipulations within the contract. I know for a fact that Lily and James thought very highly of you, and would be happy knowing that Harry would be marrying your daughter."

Clyde nodded. "Very well I am willing to sign the contract. What is the bride price though, just in case I which to break it? For any reason."

Sirius produced both contracts from his drawer. He had sent off for them a few days ago. "I was thinking the normal price around 5000 galleons. Would that be enough for you?"

Clyde took the contract and looked at it carefully. "More then enough Sirius, I will take it home and read through it. If everything is in order then I will sign it and pass it back to you."

Sirius quickly made several adjustments to Thaila and Perseus's contract before handing it over to Linda, who read it, then signed it there and then.

"There I would be fool not to sign it. After all the Black family is held in high regards in our world So I am happy to give my approval to this union, and I am happy with the stipulations you have made."

The adults continued to talk about other stuff involving the wizarding world when Kretcher popped in and bowed.

"Master dinner is ready. If you would like to make your way to the dining room. The children are already up at the table waiting."

Dinner was a peaceful affair, however Perseus did come close to soaking Thaila again, after she nicked his pudding. It was only a firm word from his adoptive father that stopped him using his powers. Still Sirius knew something was going to happen, and if right on cue the two children began fighting again. Sirius noticed that Kretcher had gotten Perseus another slice of chocolate cake and he was about to eat it, when Thaila nicked it again. He watched Perseus climb down from the table.

"Perseus where are you going? There are still people eating. You know your not suppose to leave that table without asking, now come back here and sit down. I will ask Kretcher to get you another piece of cake."

Perseus glared at his adoptive father before shouting "NO!"

He stomped his foot on the ground, which in turned caused a mini earthquake. Sirius eyes widened as everything around the house that was not stuck on with sticking charms crashed to the floor. Even the chandler over the dinner table had fallen right into the middle of the table, sending food and drink everywhere. Sirius knew he had to try calm Perseus down before he bought the whole house down. He had not expected that his son would have his father power of being a earth shaker as well. The thought of him being able to do this terrified him. Especially if they were outside somewhere.

**Olympus**

Hecate looked on as she watched her son behaving. She seriously needed to get Poseidon down there, to see if he could help Perseus control his powers. After all he wasn't called God of the sea and earth shaker for nothing. She decided that she would speak to him and see if she could arrange him to go down this weekend. Now though she had do something as Sirius had totally lost control of the situation. Hecate's couldn't understand how he had just allowed that spoilt little girl to take Perseus cake. Not once but twice, and then have the cheek to tell him off for leaving the table. She quickly flashed herself down determined to help her son as much as she could.

**12 Grimmauld Place**

Sirius was giving serious thought to stunning Perseus, he then remembered that spells would be useless on him, especially as he was a God. He shielded his eyes as a blinding light filled the room. When it had died down there stood in all her glory was Hecate Goddess of magic. He looked into the eyes of the Goddess and could see storm clouds in her very pupils. She was not happy.

"Perseus stop this at once!"

Perseus looked at the lady who had just appeared before him. For some reason he could not explain he stopped his stomping immediately, and just carried on looking at the woman. He could see that she looked similar to him but could not understand why. He then watched as she knelt down and hugged him. At first Perseus wanted to pull away from the strange woman, but has he felt her arms wrapped around him, he couldn't help but feel calm and safe. Like he had always belonged in the arms of this woman. He then watched had stand up and glare towards his father.

"Just what do you think you are doing Sirius? I watched the whole thing. Thaila twice stole Perseus cake, for you to turn a complete blind eye to. Then when he wants to leave the table to cool off, you tell him off. Is it no surprise he acted the way he did. Your his father figure Sirius, and you better start acting like it, or I will find someone else to look after him. Now I know it is hard with Perseus being who he is so I have decided that Lord Poseidon will visit him this weekend. Maybe he can help Perseus control his powers, cause recently he seems to be using them all the time."

Sirius lowered his head. Hecate was right, he had not dealt with the situation in the way he should have. He had punished his son when all he was doing was trying to cool off so that he wouldn't use his powers again. Hecate's was also right. These last few years had been hard especially with Perseus accidental magic as well as the outburst of his Godly power, had really been difficult to deal with. The thought of him losing Perseus also scared Sirius, as he love Perseus, even if he knew that he wasn't his real son, he still treated him like one.

"Your right Milady. I apologise. I should have dealt with the situation differently, I promise in future I will."

Hecate nodded. "Make sure you do Sirius. I will tell Poseidon that you can expect him Friday evening. It may be a good idea for Harry to stay in Atlantis for the weekend, as Gods are forbidden to enter each others domains uninvited. I am sure Poseidon wife won't mind putting up with Perseus for a few days. Have a bag ready for him Sirius just in case Poseidon agrees with me."

Sirius nodded. "It will be done Milady."

Hecate's looked around the room and saw everything broken. She closed her eyes and opened them again to find everything had been mended. She then turned to Thaila mum. I would advise you to do the same with with your daughter, If you are having difficulties I am sure Lord Zeus will answer your prayers, however due to the position Perseus is in I can't permit him entry to this world." Hecate then turned to Clyde.

"You Lord Greengrass, seems to be the lucky one. Daphne doesn't have any real powers except charm speak, which she will not be able to use until she is in her early teens. I am also for the two marriage contracts you have written up, however Harry may find himself with someone else as well as Daphne when he gets older. I can't say any more as I am prevented by the fates, but it may be a good idea to prepare both of them for that just in case. Now I will take my leave, but a word of warning know I am always watching. Well good bye."

With those last words Hecate flashed out of the house leaving the children and adults to discuss what had just taken place.

**Friday evening**

Sirius paced nervously back and forth in the lounge. He had Perseus ready, with a small bag, just in case the God of the sea did want to take his son for the weekend to Atlantis. He looked down to see the confusion on Perseus face.

"Dad why do you have a bag ready with all my clothes? Are we going somewhere?"

Sirius knelt down and held his son. Harry was staying with Daphne at Greengrass manor, as he and Clyde decided the more that Harry and Daphne saw of each other, the more likely they would become best friends and eventually fall in love. Perseus had wanted to visit Thaila, however due to Poseidon visit that wasn't possible.

"Perseus I want you to listen to me. Someone very important is coming to help you with your powers, however the house is not suitable for you to practice using your powers, so this man might be taking you away to somewhere that you can use your powers."

Perseus shook his head and held on to Sirius for dear life. "No dad I don't want to go. I promise I won't use my powers again. Please don't allow the man to take me away."

Sirius held his son and kissed the top of his head. "It's ok Perseus. You're just be going for the weekend. You will be back on Monday. If you're not I will come and find you ok?"

Perseus looked up and nodded. Suddenly Kretcher appeared in front of them. "Master Lord Poseidon as arrived. Should I show him in?"

Sirius stood up and looked at Kretcher. "Please show him in."

Kretcher popped away and then reappeared with a tall man, who had sea green eyes, short black hair and a trimmed black beard. He was dressed in a multi colour shirt with a beach scene and light blue shorts with light blue sandals. Sirius thought the man looked a right state, he then remembered who he was actually standing in front of. He quickly bowed from the waist.

"Lord Poseidon, it is an honour to have you in our home."

Poseidon bowed in return. "Thank you Sirius. Hecate mentioned you were having some problems with Perseus and that you might need me to take him off your hands for the weekend so that I can teach him about using his powers. Were lucky because this weekend both my wife and my other son are visiting her father so we will have the palace all to ourself."

Sirius nodded in understanding. "Yes, a couple of days ago we had an incident where he stamped his foot and caused a mini earthquake. I was aware of his water powers but never knew that he might possess your earth shaking power too."

Poseidon smiled. He was so proud of his son. He was amazed how much he had grown and how much he looked like him and his mother. He was also proud of him in being able to use his powers. Poseidon other son couldn't use his until he was a lot older then Perseus and Poseidon presumed this was to do with Perseus being a God.

"Yes it is highly unusual for him to be progressing with his powers so fast. It might be the fact that he is a God as well. I will see what I can do about teaching him control. I also have a small gift for him, which is waiting at the Palace. I advise you to find a tutor who can teach him the ways of the sword as he will be coming back with one." (Big hint to which sword ;)

Sirius nodded again. "I will do that Lord Poseidon I know several who would be willing to teach him. What time will you be bringing him back on Monday?"

Poseidon considered the question. "Should be early evening sometime, but should be no later then eight. I presume he has a bag packed and is ready to go?"

Sirius placed the back on Perseus shoulder, before kneeling down in front of his son. "Perseus I want you to go with this man. His name is Poseidon and like you can control water. He can teach you stuff that I can't that you will need when you get older."

Perseus looked at the strangely dressed man, he then shook his head. "No I don't want to go. Please don't make me."

Poseidon knelt down and held out his hand. He then produced a ball of water which he started to shape into different things. This seemed to grab his son attention as he watched Perseus attempt to burst the different shapes he was forming.

"You see Perseus I am just like you. I want to help you learn about your powers, but I can't do it at the house as it is not big enough for me to teach you. I promise that I will bring you back Monday to your dads, and if you want you can speak to him while were in the palace through this."

Poseidon held out a small orb which he gave to Perseus. He watched his son left it up to examine it. He smiled as he saw the confusion on his son face. He had forgotten how cute kids could be when they were young.

"When ever you want to talk to your dad you just have to call his name and he will appear in this globe. You can then talk to him, and tell him everything about Atlantis and how well you are doing with your powers."

Perseus slowly stepped away from his dad, before placing his hand into Poseidon's. He had already placed his new orb in his bag.

"Good now I want you to hold on tight Perseus as this may be a little bit scary."

Sirius stood back his eyes widened as he watched Poseidon and Perseus turn into water vapour before they vanished from the house. He was not looking forward to Perseus learning that little trick in the future.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter will be Perseus discovering Atlantis and learning to control his powers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter  
**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay with the update. Hope you enjoy it. And a Happy New Year to all my readers.  
**

**Atlantis Palace Of Poseidon**

Percy suddenly found himself materialising back to normal. He looked around. He wondered where he was. He then saw the same man who had taken him away from his father appear beside him. However Percy noticed that he was no longer wearing a shirt and shorts, but was now dressed in a navy blue suit holding what looked like a huge golden fork. He noticed the man looked down at him and smiled.

"Welcome Perseus to Atlantis, now if you follow me, then I will take you too your room."

Percy gulped, then just followed the man as he led him through various buildings and gardens. What surprised Percy was that the walls of this place were see through, and all around them they were surrounded by the ocean floor. Percy was certain he was seeing creature's he had never seen before.

"Excuse me Sir, but what are those?"

Poseidon looked to see where his son was pointing. It was then he noticed that he was pointing at the mere village, and few of his royal guards.

"Those Perseus, are mere people, the ones dressed in armour and holding large forks are my royal guards. They protect my palace from attack, don't worry Percy everything will be explained once we perform the ageing ceremony."

Percy eyes widened. "Ageing Ceremony? What are you going to do?"

Poseidon could hear the nervous tone in his voice. He then stopped in front of a huge glass door. He then pushed Percy gently forward so he could have a good look. There on the door was Perseus in Greek. Now for anyone else looking, all they would have seen was a strange language, but has Perseus was part Greek, then he could read it perfectly. Poseidon then pushed the door open to reveal a huge circular room. In the middle was a huge king size bed. Again all the walls were see through so that Percy could see everything around him.

Percy walked in nervously and placed his bag onto the bed. He noticed the quilt was enchanted to look like waves crashing together. It was then he noticed a small desk and a small golden object glowed on it. Percy walked to the desk then picked up the object, he was surprised to see that it was just a ordinary pen. He turned the pen in his hand and looked at the small inscription on it. Again in Greek read Riptide. He turned to the man and showed him the pen.

Poseidon walked over to his son and took the pen from his hand, he then clicked the bottom and watched Perseus face as the pen glowed, transforming into a sword. Poseidon then handed the sword to his son, and smiled as he nearly dropped it from the weight.

"As you can see Perseus, this is no ordinary pen. This is my gift to you. However at the age you are, you can't even lift it. This is why I am going to age you a little. Don't worry you will return back to your normal age once you leave here, however even when you do return to your normal age, you will still remember everything you had been taught when you were older."

Perseus looked at the man sceptically before nodding his head. He nervously watched the man's golden fork glow, he then heard him mutter in Greek, before he was suddenly engulfed by a blinding light. Once the light had died down, Percy eyes widened as he looked down at himself. No longer was he six years old, but he now looked around twelve years old. He held the sword once again and noticed that it felt just right. He then noticed the man smiling again. And wondered what had caused him to do that.

"Perseus now you are older, you will be able to understand everything I'm about to tell you. You might want to sit down. This is a very long story. Six years ago, a child was born, on mount Olympus. This child was special in that it was blessed with both its parents powers. One of these powers was total control over water, storms and earthquakes, it's other power was being able to use the gift of magic. Now this child was considered a great threat to the King of the Gods, Zeus. Just after the child was born, a prophecy was made, stating that this child would end the reign of Zeus, and bring forth a new age of the Gods. For the childs protection both parents decided that he should be placed in hiding, until he was ready to face Zeus. This child is you Perseus, I'm not just a normal man but I'm your father Poseidon God of the sea, storms and earthquakes, oh and least not forget Lord of horses."

Perseus eyes widened, he was a God, and the son of Poseidon, but one think was troubling him. "Sir if you are my father, then who is my mother?"

Poseidon smiled. "Well lets just say you met your mother last night. Remember the dinner party and you starting earthquakes, the lady who appeared and stopped you, was Lady Hecate's Goddess of the Night and Magic. She is your mother Perseus."

Perseus froze. No wonder when he heard her voice he felt so calm, and when she hugged him it felt like he belonged in her arms. She was his mother, and she had hidden him in the magical world to protect him from the King of Gods Zeus. Perseus then looked up.

"So Sirius is not my real father?"

Poseidon shook his head. "No Perseus, he's not. The original plan was to have you raised with Harry and his parents. However they were in hiding from a mad man and thought looking after you as well would be too much of a risk for your safety. In the end Harry's dad recommended Sirius, who unfortunately couldn't have children, and so that it was decided that you would be adopted by him and become heir to the Black family name. Now there is one more thing left to do."

Perseus watched Poseidon raise his trident again and muttered in Greek. Suddenly the whole palace was cover by a gold dome. Percy then watched his father finish the chant and watched the trident glow die down.

"There. Now we are inside a time dome. Inside here time as no meaning, Perseus, so when the dome is removed then not even two days will have passed. This will allow me and your mother to complete your training. Yes Perseus, she is here too, while I teach you the ways of the sword and how to control your Godly powers, she will teach you the way of magic, now I suggest you get get some shut eye, as your training begins tomorrow."

**Sixth months in the time bubble.**

Perseus groaned and sweated as he parried his father's blade away. Over the last sixth months, he had finally learnt how to wield the sword and was now sparring with his father, after beating all the other soldiers, in his father's army. Perseus found himself being forced back by the full force of his father. He growled then from his hand he formed a sphere of water, before firing it into his father face causing the god to retract a little. Seeing this was his opportunity, he rolled forward and the channelled his godly power into his feet. Just as he had finished the roll, he extended his legs and caught his father right under the chin, lifting the god off the floor. He quickly got into his battle stance and watched as his father recovered in mid-air. He noticed he was smiling.

"Impressive son. Using your powers as a distraction then hitting me with a power kick. It seems all the training in the gym is paying off. Your battle reflexes are ten times that of what they use to be. You have also gained a better understanding of your power too. According too your mother your spell work is the best it can be. Now as you have learnt everything I can teach you, I will now remove the time bubble. Now you have two days to do whatever you want. Your mother and I also have two more gifts we would like to give to you."

Percy nodded then followed his father into the throne room. There sitting on one of the guest thrones was his mother. Percy had been told that his father was actually married and that he had a brother called Triton. However both were away visiting her titan father Oceanus. Percy had wondered why his mother had not sat next to his father at any of their meal times. It was then he had learnt that the chair beside his father was that of his wife, and if someone else sat in it, then she would be alerted. He waited for his father to take his seat on his throne.

"Now Perseus. Your mother wishes to present you with the wand you will be using from now on. We are well aware that you can use wand-less magic, however to keep your talents hidden we think it would be best for you to use a wand."

Percy watched his mother, chant in ancient Greek. There was a faint glow and then a wand a piece of wood appeared in mid air. Percy noticed that the wand floated towards him. He took the wand and immediately felt the connection to it. He then heard his mother say.

"This wand is one of two. It's twin will be presented to my Grandson on his eleventh birthday, unlike your normal wands this wand contains a strand of my hair, making it even more powerful then the legendary elder wand. They are also charmed that only you two will be able to use them. This will keep them protected from anyone else wishing to use their power.

Percy bowed to his mother and then turned to his father. He noticed he was in the middle of moulding something in his hand. He then threw it into the middle of the throne room. Their was a soft glow which suddenly began to take shape. When the glow had died down there standing in the middle of the throne room was a small black Pegasus.

"Behold son. Your very own Pegasus Blackjack. Whenever you will need him, he will appear to aid you. As my son you are also able to communicate with him. These are our two final gifts to you."

Perseus smiled while he stroked the mane of his new friend Blackjack. His eyes then widened. "But father in the magical world, I am not allowed to have a wand until I turn eleven, it's the rules. So where shall I hide it?"

Hecate stepped down from the guest throne, then took the wand in her hand. She then muttered in Greek, before a silver chain laid in her hand, with a gold P hanging from it.

"For now you will wear it as a chain. On your eleventh Birthday, it will change back into your wand. This way you will always have it on you, and no else will be able to tell the difference, between the two. Now your father and I need to tell you something every important about one of your friends."

Percy looked at his parent confused, before taking a seat and listening.

"You friend Thalia is no ordinary witch, in fact she is a demi-god. Her godly parent is none other then the God you will have to face when you are older. Zeus. My grandson friend Daphne is also a demi-god, and her godly parent is Aphrodite, Goddess of Love. Now like you they will have godly power. For example you saw Thalia power the other day, when she shocked you. She has the power over thunder and lighting. Daphne on the other hand as access to a very unique gift known as charm speak. This will allow her in the future to control men with the power of her voice. However I'm doing everything I can to have Aphrodite remove the gift. Last thing she is going to need is more boys attention, especially now she is betrothed to my Grandson."

Perseus nodded in understanding. "What about Harry, will he have any special powers?"

Hecate sighed. "Not so much, although is spells will be twice as powerful. He will also be able to learn things very quickly. He may have no Godly power, but he is blessed with the power to withstand the three most dangerous spells in my world. This is how Harry survived the night his parents were killed. The man who killed his parents tried to use a spell known as the killing curse. This is one of three that Harry is protected against."

Percy nodded in understanding. "So where will I be attending school, when I am older?"

Hecate smiled. "You will be attending the school known as Hogwarts. Originally I created one man with the power of magic, his name was Merlin. However I felt that if I was going to create a world of magic then he would need a mate. So I created a female, called Morgan La Fay. Eventually down the line four witches and wizards were born. They decided that they needed to create a place where those with the gift could learn the art of magic. So the four created a school known as Hogwarts. This school would be run by the four of them. Each of them would then have their own house for those who possessed the relevant traits for that particular witch or wizard. Salazar Slytherin was cunning and ambitious, so anyone who entered the school showing these traits were sorted into his house. Rowena Ravenclaw traits were knowledge and wisdom. Any student showing intellect above their years was sorted into her house. Then you had Godric Gryffindor. He valued bravery and courage. Any one showing these traits were sorted into his house. Finally the last founder was Helga Hufflepuff. She valued loyalty above anything else. Anyone entering the school who show the traits of loyalty were sorted into her house."

Percy paused to think about everything he had been told, he wondered what house he would be sorted into. "Mother what house do you think I will be sorted into?"

Hecate was wondering the same thing. She was worried that the sorting hat might not be able to sort him due to who he was. "Well Percy, that I am not quite sure of. It's possible you being a God, then you might not be able to be sorted. However I am sure if you asked the sorting hat then he would place you in the house of your choosing. I take you have a good idea of the house you want to be in?"

Percy nodded. "I think the best house for me to be sorted into will be...

**A/N: And i will leave it there, for you all to discuss. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
